Never Ending Days
by Mishamigo180
Summary: What if things went a bit differently during the Mystery Spot episode? Based off the song "Kagerou Days" by Shizen no Teki-P.


_So after I finished writing my first story "The Sacrificial End", I decided to try writing something else! :D_

_This story is based off the Supernatural episode "Mystery Spot" and the song "Kagerou Days" by Shizen no Teki-P. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was 7:30 am. The only thing Sam could hear when he woke up was the beeping sound coming from the alarm clock beside him. He flailed his hand towards the nightstand to turn it off, and he turned to the bed beside him expecting Dean to be there.

"Dean?"

He was nowhere to be seen.

"Dean, where are you?"

Sam hopped out of bed, glanced around the room, and saw a small note beside the clock.

"Meet me at the diner. –Dean"

Dean wouldn't usually go ahead of him while doing small cases like these, but Sam didn't really think about it much and he got himself ready. After he was finished, he went down the motel stairs and headed straight for the diner.

There were only a few people seated at the small tables. Sam walked past an old guy and a married couple before he sat in front of Dean. He was stirring his coffee, not paying any attention to Sam.

"Hey Dean? Did you find out anything new about the case?"

Dean just ignored him, and he continued fiddling with the spoon in his fingers.

"Dean?"

He sighed and looked up at Sam.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Something wrong Dean?" Sam asked.

"Oh it's not really anything…" he replied.

He looked down at his steaming coffee again.

"It doesn't matter. _You wouldn't believe me anyway…_" Dean whispered.

"What did you just say?"

"Just talk about the case, Sam."

Sam took out his laptop and placed it in front of him.

"Sure, but first I need to eat some food," Sam said while grabbing the menu beside him. "The Tuesday special is… 'Pig n' a Poke with a side of bacon'. I guess I could _try_ eating that."

He called for a waitress and ordered the special with a cup of black coffee.

"So the guy disappeared in a place called 'The Mystery Spot', where the 'laws of physics don't apply'. Do you think the place is the real thing?" Sam asked as he opened up his laptop.

"Yeah, I guess," Dean grumbled.

"I've done a bit of research on the place," he said while watching the waitress come back with his food. "Other than the disappearance, nothing else suspicious has ever happened there before."

The waitress placed the food and coffee next to his laptop.

"Here's your Pig n' a poke with a side of bacon, and your cup of coffee. I've also got some sauce to go with it too."

She was about to grab the sauce from her tray, but it slipped out of her hands. The glass bottle smashed on the floor, spilling sauce everywhere.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. "I'll clean it up."

"Yeah, like I haven't seen that a hundred times before," murmured Dean.

Sam ignored his attitude and continued.

"So let's drop by tonight, after the place closes. So we can check it out by ourselves."

"Why don't we go right now?" asked Dean, drinking the last few drops of his coffee.

"Ok then. Let's go," Sam replied.

Dark clouds filled up the morning sky as they walked on the pavement. They could easily hear the crows squawk on top of all the buildings and the construction machinery beside them. Dean walked beside Sam with his hands in his pockets, kicking a single pebble along as he ignored his brother completely. Sam desperately wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he knew Dean wouldn't talk about it, so he didn't bring it up. Dean picked up his pace a bit, walking onto the crosswalk before Sam did. As a result, Sam could only stand in shock when he saw what happened next. A large truck slammed on its breaks, but it was too fast. It crashed right into Dean, spraying blood everywhere and filling the air with an ear-piercing scream of pain. Everyone else on the sidewalk just stared at the terrible scene while Sam ran up to his brother. He cradled Dean's lifeless body in his arms while tears filled his eyes.

"How could this happen… This can't be real…"

Sam felt the energy being drained from his own body and his vision going black before he woke up.

He jolted up in bed, still in shock at what he just saw. He looked around, and saw the beeping alarm clock beside his bed. It was 7:30 am, on Tuesday.

"Dean!? Where are you!?"

He scanned the room, and nobody was there. He looked beside clock again, and saw a small note.

""Meet me at the diner. –Dean"

Was it really all just a bad dream? It seemed way too vivid to be a vision; he could clearly remember all of the blood that covered the street, and Dean's anguished scream still rang in his ears. Sam wanted to know if Dean was ok, so he ran to the diner as fast as he could.

Everything was exactly the same as he saw it before. Dean was sitting at his table, stirring his coffee. Sam walked past an old guy and a married couple _again_ before sitting in front of Dean.

"Dean? Are you alright?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah… why wouldn't I be?" He mumbled.

"Oh… um… It's just that I had a really weird dream last night."

"Clowns or midgets?" He muttered, fiddling with the spoon in his fingers.

"Just… Let's go to the Mystery Spot right now."

"Right now? No breakfast for you?"

"Yeah, now."

So Sam and Dean started walking to the Mystery Spot. The clouds engulfed the light from the sun. _Like he saw before._ The crows were squawking on the construction equipment. _Like he saw before_. It was really strange, but Sam told himself it was all just coincidence. Dean started to walk faster, and Sam grabbed him by the arm, stopping him from reaching the crosswalk just in time as a truck drove by.

"Oh, that was close I guess…"

Sam couldn't believe it. Everything was happening like before. Even the truck was there. It was just that this time, Dean didn't die. He thought Dean could possibly still be in danger, so he made up a lie so Dean would go with him. Sam thought that if he told Dean what he thought was happening, he'd completely freak out, think he was crazy, and just ignore everything else he would say.

"I think I forgot something at the motel. Come on, let's go Dean."

Dean didn't really care about what was happening and followed him on the sidewalk. As they passed the construction site, they could hear people gasping in shock. Sam looked around to see what was happening and then he saw everybody pointing in the air. They both looked up at the same time and watched as a crane lost its grip on some pipes and the pipes started falling towards the sidewalk. Sam felt a forceful shove against his chest and he was sent flying backwards, the wind nearly knocked out of him as he landed hard on the concrete. He could only lay on the ground as he watched what happened next. A pole pierced right through Dean's body, impaling him on the ground. The air was filled with the clangs from metal pipes and Dean's blood-curdling cry.

"This can't be… Not again…"

Sam felt himself starting to lose consciousness again. Right before he did, he could swear he saw a smile on Dean's face.

Sam woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He bolted upright, and looked at the time. It was 7:30am, on Tuesday.

"What the hell's happening!?"

The same note was on the table, telling Sam to meet Dean at the diner. Sam ran out of the room, not even stopping to change his clothes, just to see if Dean was still safe.

There he was. Dean was sitting at his table, stirring his coffee. Sam ran to Dean and grabbed him by his arm.

"What's the matter Sam?" Dean grumbled.

"No time to explain. Just come with me right now!"

Before Dean could say anything in response, Sam ran back to the motel building, dragging Dean behind him.

"What on earth are you doing Sam?"

"Just wait until I get you to the motel room ok?!"

As they both ran up the stairs, Dean lost his balance and slipped backwards. Sam turned around and watched as Dean fell down the stairs. A sickening crack echoed through the air as Dean's head hit the concrete. Dean was motionless on the ground, and blood started to appear on the ground. He was dead. _Again_.

"This just can't… It's impossible…."

Sam had blacked out countless of times, waking up to only watch Dean die again. Sam tried as hard as he could to stop him from dying. He kept Dean in the diner, which ended with him choking on his food. He brought Dean to the arcade, which ended with him being electrocuted. He brought Dean to the store, which ended with him being shot by a mugger. No matter what details Sam tried changing, the result was always the same. He had to experience the pain of watching him die, always filled with the fear that he might never wake up to fix it again. In the end, Sam decided there was only one way that he could keep Dean alive.

"Hey Dean, come on, let's go to the Mystery Spot."

"Right now? No breakfast for you?"

"Let's go!"

Sam and Dean walked along on the pavement like before, and headed for the crosswalk. Sam made sure that he was always beside Dean by stopping him whenever he started going too fast. Right when Dean was about to cross the street, Sam tugged his brother's arm, sending him toppling backwards, and he jumped onto the street himself. He was struck by the oncoming truck instead of Dean, and Dean ran as fast as he could to go help Sam.

"I finally did it Dean… It's finally going to end."

"What are you talking about?!"

Dean knelt beside his brother and watched as the life drained from his eyes.

"No… No, no, no, no, no! Sammy! Come on!"

It was 6:30am, on a Tuesday. Dean woke up and sat on the side of his bed, watching as Sam was peacefully sleeping. He could feel the tears starting to build up in his eyes, and he tried his best to hold it back.

After all, no matter what details Dean altered, the result was always the same.

* * *

_ I'm still sort of new at writing stuff like this so some advice and constructive criticism would be nice. :D I really hoped you enjoyed reading it!_


End file.
